


Evermore

by SBYAH



Series: Re:Birth [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Bad Ending, Bad Ending, Be Careful What You Wish For, Character Death, Emotionally Repressed, Falling In Love, Heartache, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I don't like seeing Chelan cry but my other side of my brain says otherwise, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Khalid mah child I'm so sorry-, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Rherry, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tragic Romance, Why Did I Write This?, Wishes, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SBYAH/pseuds/SBYAH
Summary: There will always be someone who’ll care for you deeply. Chelan was too late to realize the one who desperately helped him in so many ways and, because of his mistake, the one who he grew to love and care for had disappeared. Khalid, the emotional softie... he had grown fond of was now a soulless weapon.He reminisces about the past...and suffers the consequences of losing the one person who tried to help him. Chelan lost the one who he loved and fell for... oh stars he just wants Khalid back...*You’ve reached a “Bad End” Cosmic
Relationships: Sans & Original Undertale Character(s), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Re:Birth [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629931
Kudos: 9





	1. Evermore

**Author's Note:**

> Written base off of my waifu and mine rp chat  
> I was inspired by Beauty and the Beast song "Evermore"
> 
> Evermore: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=diLa-gpHRKc
> 
> This isn't canon in the real story oOp-  
> 
> 
> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Akaifell© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Reborn Soulless Heartfell© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)
> 
> Chelan is UF!Cosmic Aster Sans  
> Khalid is UF!Anastasius Reminisce Sans

**I was the one who had it all**

Cosmic, also known as Chelan, had always been a quiet monster. He’d be aloof to others and rarely showed emotions, he was always seen with an impassive expression. When he opened a portal and messed up in coordinates by accident, he stumbled upon a similar world like his and met Anastasius, also known as Khalid, the ‘Sans’ of this world. 

**I was the master of my fate**

Upon meeting the guy, he learned that Khalid was a notorious playboy, a flirt, and was one of the strongest monsters in the Underground. He was also the King’s star pupil and known as a ‘Prince’ or ‘Duke’ in this Kingdom. Chelan also found out that this Underground was far more complex than his own world, a civil war, souls, magic, creatures he’d never seen, and so much more. The infamous playboy was the ‘Tactician’ of one of the factions in the civil war, a leader, a cold hearted killer who was merciless! However, Khalid was not nearly as ‘flirty’ or ‘cold hearted’ from what he'd seen. 

**I never needed anybody in my life**

**I learned the truth too late**

Khalid was always there for him for strange reasons that Chelan couldn’t understand. Their first encounter was brutal, it was one of the reasons why he still believed Khalid when it came to his position and power. If he never had the fight, he wouldn’t have believed any of the rumors surrounding the taller skeleton, the amount of LV the skeleton had, the literal force to take down upon thousands, the wrath of the immortal. Chelan had nearly died that encounter if he wasn’t spared, he didn’t know why he was spared but he was and was grateful for that small kindness. 

The taller skeleton had taken care of him, he had helped him understand the system of his own world, gave him advice, and helped him in general. The smaller skeleton didn’t know why such a softie like him was in this cursed world, such kindness that must’ve been abused, such fragileness that urged him to protect. “ **Doll** ” was a nickname he’d want to call Khalid but it seems to scare him in some ways, Chelan later found out that someone really did abuse the taller skeleton’s kindness. It angered him in someway, he didn’t know why but it fucking pissed him off when new injuries on the other skeleton. 

**I'll never shake away the pain**

“It’s nothing more but a scratch, so no need to worry.” He was always wondering why he’d wear a mask but never bothered due to it being sensitive. Khalid was the biggest softie he’d met in the hell-sih world, he wasn’t a flirt nor was he cold hearted, he was easily flustered and kind. He was the star that Chelan needed, of course he’ll never admit it but when he saw the taller skeleton smiled genuinely, he really thought he’d seen the stars up close. The hints of innocence it held, the purity of it, the way it shined, that smile was dangerous... it made his soul skip a beat or two. 

**I close my eyes but he’s still there**

The taller skeleton was strong but fragile, the shorter skeleton then saw the metal arm and legs one day. He almost snapped at the sight. “What the hell…” he was about to behest, the skeleton who he was getting attached to. “Haha, I didn’t want you to...see me in such a state.” The masked skeleton laughed dryly as he fixed his arm and leg. Did Khalid not trust him? Not surprised after the outburst he’d done. 

**I let him steal into my melancholy heart**

**It's more than I can bear**

Khalid was quite the worker, he’d see him do paperwork like it was nothing. The taller skeleton even finished 50 stacks of worth of paperwork, he always overworked himself, doing paperwork from different departments and such. He was cute in a way. Chelan learned that patting the skeleton would make him purr like a cat and Khalid would make a flustered expression that he felt satisfied with. Too bad the mask was in the way most of the time, can’t really tell if he’s smiling or not. The masked skeleton had given him a gift, a weapon better than his own, he...appreciated the gift. 

**Now I know he’ll never leave me**

**Even as he runs away**

The short skeleton had then learned of the existence of Zafar Volkov. The taller skeleton was nervous when the name came up suddenly, not just nervous, dread was more of the emotion that the masked skeleton had. “Zafar is...a canine monster species. He’s Captain of the Royal Guard for the Canine’s side and...and a _great_ monster...” Khalid barely said much about him except for those words. He didn’t say much about the canine until the taller skeleton had taken pills, ‘ **Soul control** **pills’** can supposedly stop the person taking it from having a child by soul bounding and the regular tango. The cherry didn’t understand at first why the masked skeleton needed to take them until he threw up somewhere, it worried him in a sense. _There weren’t anymore pills in a jar he’d seen Khalid take._

“I don’t! I don’t want it! I-I don’t!” He cried wretchedly. Chelan knew one thing to do, it was to calm the pitiful masked skeleton. It took a bit for the taller skeleton to calm down as his own eye light burned a shade of scarlet, it calmed the masked one down and made him go asleep. For a while, he just stood there incase of another break down, he quietly wiped away the tears off of the other skeleton. “Idiot... what am I supposed to do with you.” the cherry mumbled as he hugged the other skeleton slightly before back up. 

One of them is emotional while the other is clueless. 

**He will still torment me**

“So, this is why you want the metal.” Zafar growled as his eyes trailed to Chelan’s weapon. Khalid shook in dread as he tried to stay composed as he stayed silent. “To give it to a mere bich you barely have the same power standards as you! Have you stooped so low!” The canine yelled as the masked skeleton shook his head violently as he tried to protect him…

**Calm me,**

“No, it’s not like that Zafar! I-” He tried to resolve it peacefully by words, of course it wouldn’t work but one can hope for it. “ **I already told you**.” The grey canine grabbed his arm harshly which made Chelan alarmed and appeared in front of the masked skeleton protectively as his eye light burned a bright scarlet. “Shut the fuck up.” This time the short skeleton growled. Zafar ignored him and his grip tighten around the skeleton who whimpered in fear and pain, this fucking canine is pissing him off. “I keep telling you that you're mine! You use a bitch to protect you now!” Khalid panicked and then Chelan snapped when the damned canine dared to slap the masked skeleton. “Nononono!! P-please...Zafar i-it’s not what it seems-” 

**hurt me...**

  
  


**_*sNaP_ **

**Move me, come what may...**

The cherry skeleton was now pissed, tons of chains formed around him and they swarmed to choke the wolf. This made the two surprised, for Khalid, someone stood up against his greatest fear, for Zafar, to think a _mere bitch_ to have chained him. The chains tightly gripped the throat as Chelan spoke in such anger. “I said... **shut the fuck up** . **Who the hell do you think you are?** ” Zafar’s voice strangled and tried to gasp for air. Khalid was about to speak until Zafar’s ragged voice overpower him. “You dare take **my perfect doll** ! You son of a harlot, I already claimed him, **he’s my bitch** , **my doll!** ” The masked skeleton was afraid of this? A monster who didn’t have much LV but...fear can be made in different ways. 

**Wasting in my lonely tower**

“ **He’s not your doll.** ” Chelan was beyond furious as the memory of the soul control pills came to mind. Not only did the canine insert fear within Khalid, he also _assaulted_ him in such a _vile_ way, the amount of _hours_ , the _gifts_ , the _favors_ , and well...everything was puzzled together. This damned canine was **_obsessed_ ** over the masked skeleton and to use such cowardly and vile things to him, how dare he...HOW FUCKING DARE HE USE HIM!! 

**Waiting by an open door**

To use Khalid’s benevolence... _to abuse it_ ...Chelan wasn’t going to show mercy of the fucking wolf! A memory came to mind, **_Anastasius’s_ ** smile… stars, his smile for Asgore’s sake was _something_ and that smile was shown to this _scum_! He didn’t know why but all he saw was RAGE. He didn’t even hear the worry skeleton behind him. 

**I'll fool myself, he’ll walk right in**

**And be with me for evermore**

He doesn’t remember much of the fight, maybe it was because of blind rage? Usually he’s composed when fighting but the only parts he did remember was the desire of wanting to dust the damn wolf. His magic formed into arrows and started piercing into Zafar in the vital areas which were painful. Chelan felt and heard the choking sobs of Anastasius, it made him stop as the chains only tighten around the canine’s throat. “Stop! M-mercy! A-as much as I want him dusted as well...I-I can’t afford... Chelan, death is too merciful!!” The choked sobs still haunt him, Chelan stiffed as the taller skeleton hugged him tighter as the wolf spouted nonsense! 

“Tell him my doll. You’ve gotten softer than I originally thought, when this is all over...I’ll have to punish you.” The grey wolf grinned madly at the two skeletons. Chelan gritted his teeth at the nonsense of the canine as the hug tightened, it basically screamed please don’t go. “Who the fuck cares if he’s grown soft?... _doll_ ...such a fitting name for him **because you don’t give a shit about how he** **_feels_ ** **.** ” 

**I rage against the trials of love**

Zafar only chuckled darkly at this notion. “That’s pretty rich coming from you. **_You don’t even understand emotions!_ ** Doll, who was the one who loved you, cherished you, who gave you everything? Tell me now!” He practically glared at the shakened skeleton who’d fear him. “And did he even _love you?_ ” Chelan glared back at Zafar. “C-chelan was the one who was there for me...” He confessed as the canine growled dangerously low. “ _Excuse me?_ ” The shorter skeleton quickly made the chains tighter which practically made the wolf gasp. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up _twice_ ?” Zafar made a strangling noise as his air was cut off, the canine knew he shouldn’t have talked at the moment but his lust overpowered his own logic. “ **dOLL.** ” His lust, rage, and desperation took over the wolf as it triggered the mask that Anastasius wore. The taller skeleton lets go of the shorter one and Chelan could remember the pained screams of him, of Khalid, no...Anastasius. “N-no...s-StOp!!” The mask lit up and electrocuted his entire body, the way his soul cried in pain as the magic shocked him. “Take the fucking mask off!” 

“I can’t! It’s not-” The mask lit up once more and Chelan made the effort to destroy it but not even a scratch was on it. “ **Turn the damn mask off or be dusted.** ” He turned to the wolf just snarled at him. “In your hopes and dreams!” 

_Badum badum badum badum…_

**I curse the fading of the light**

“Sto...p…” Khalid coughed up blood through the mask. The shocked faces Cosmic and Zafar made when real blood came through the mask, the taller skeleton looked up before plunging into the ground. The anger was coming back once more for Chelan as the shocked expression of the taller canine transformed into a sinister one as the chains loosen. “If you dust me then it’ll never come undone.” 

**Though he’s already flown so far beyond my reach**

He was bluffing obviously. Chelan threw him across the room away from the skeletons, he can’t keep up with the amount of magic he just used as the chains turned into blobs and disintegrated. Zafar passed out finally as his HP dropped drastically to the point of dust, but not enough to kill the damn bastard. “...dumbass....” The cherry rasped as they stumbled towards the other skeleton, Khalid was wheezing from the pain that was inflicted onto him. He frowned as his tiredness was overtaking him, Cosmic had tried to heal the bleeding skeleton. “S-st..ay… with...me…” 

“I will…” The short skeleton spoke softly. Khalid was trying to give him some energy, a basic magic spell that the taller skeleton spoke about. Transferring magic to refill the other. “Why the hell do... I have to take care of you…” Chelan mumbled as he started to heal the bloodied masked skeleton, it hurted but it was for them. Khalid kept protesting that he’ll heal later but the shorter skeleton was stubborn and he had always been a somewhat troublesome kid. Guess he was now a trouble magnet with the taller skeleton now, not that he mind though, I guess more time spent with him. Khalid snuggles against him, the cherry as well drifting off to sleep and teleports somewhere a bit safer than the damn room he stood in. Time to throw the mask away, such a thing didn’t match the emotional skeleton. 

**He’s never out of sight**

**Now I know he’ll never leave me...**

“I...I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me.” 

Whenever he would show emotions, blaming himself, or just downright belittling himself, Khalid would stop him. The taller skeleton would be there and comfort him, reassuring Chelan, hugging him, and well give him such love and affection. Khalid was so kind to him, him of all monsters, a nobody, an outcast but, the taller skeleton just had to be there to show him that he’ll always be there with him. He was an emotional softie who was born in the wrong world. It made Chelan, of all monsters, he would think all of those times with Khalid would be enough... stars, he must’ve gotten soft as well…

**Even as he fades from view**

**He will still inspire me**

On an especially cold day in Khalid’s universe, never would’ve the cherry thought that the taller skeleton would destroy his own soul! Blood, dust, marrow, and the cursed dry laughter that slowly turned mad. “Nonononono!!!” Never in his life had he screamed so loud as he blinked to the kind skeleton who gave him so much! So much hope, so much...so much...oh stars, why was he cursed…“ **Who the hell are you.** ” The coldest tone that he’d ever hear from the once kind skeleton. His soul ached. “Stop playing, it’s me... _Chelan_.” He gritted out as the warm gaze of the older skeleton was nothing now, it was cold, colder than Snowdin. “I don’t recall anyone of that name.” 

**Be a part of everything I do**

**Wasting in my lonely tower**

Chelan, no... Cosmic Aster had shattered, tears running down his eye sockets. His grip loosen and Khalid slowly backed away, he as well backed away and disappeared before the other skeleton could speak. He could hear the melody of the other skeleton’s soul...

**Waiting by an open door**

He was back in his AU once again. 

The crying melody of his own soul played as it was forever alone, his soul will evermore sing this pitiful tune. Chelan hugged himself as he shook and the tears kept pouring, memories flooded of all of the times they’ve been together, the good and the bad. The quivering soul never stopped playing it’s pitiful tune, and then the smile of Khalid’s had stabbed him much more harsher than the murderous child that always slain him. 

**I'll fool myself, he’ll walk right in**

“I learned the truth too late… what the hell is wrong with me damnit!!” He wailed and punched the wall near him making it crack. His HP went down a bit but he didn’t care because he wouldn’t be able to see that warm smile ever again because of his mistake. His mistake was taking Khalid for granted. Because of his mistake...that smile will never be seen! Because of him! This was his fault! 

**And as the long, long nights begin**

**I'll think of all that might have been**

Chelan remembered the melody that the other skeleton’s soul played, such a lovely piece, such tenderness with it. The doll he grew fond of was shattered like glass because of him and only him. If only he understood emotions, if only he could turn back time, if he could...he would do it all over again and _love Khalid properly_. “Idiot...you fuck..ing... idiot...” 

  
  


_“But I’m your idiot.” Khalid pouted as he sank into his shoulder._

_“Whatever…” Chelan rolled his eye lights and patted the other skeleton who purred in return. ‘Cute…’ he thought and petted Khalid, earning himself more adorable purrs._

As his pitiful soul cried the other was destroyed, the once tender melody that had soothe him was gone. He couldn’t sleep and he cried like a baby bone again, the tears just couldn’t stop. 

**Waiting here for evermore…**

  
“So please, listen to the melody of my soul as it quivers pitifully…” He cried to himself as he hugged the gift that Khalid gave him. Sniffling, he covered his eye sockets with his arm. “I’m sorry...I’m so fucking sor...ry... **_Anastasius_ ** ... _please come back to me_ …” his voice cracked as the melody ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhh-  
> I'm sorry Chelan and Khalid QQAQQ  
> It just popped in my brain when rereading the chat, my brain just went blank as my hands typed! Maybe a bit OOC becuz I don't know how to write Chelan-
> 
> R: Now, this is quite upsetting...  
> Cherry: so-  
> Chelan: shut up...  
> Khalid: This is... the bad end... 
> 
> Creators: QQAQQ YOU ALL DESERVE A HAPPY ENDING AAAAAAAAAAA-


	2. How Does A Moment Last Forever...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evermore continuation! 
> 
> Khalid was supposed to hate Chelan, the one who practically played with his emotions but...he could never hate his sunset because he loved him too much. But it hurted him each time he saw Chelan as the love he had for the shorter skeleton grew and grew...and grew. Khalid’s love was eternal and… he hated himself for loving someone that took him for granted.
> 
> __________
> 
> We'll see the prospective of Khalid!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How Does A Moment Last Forever (The one that inspired me the most): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZkNgfvBdY8
> 
> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Akaifell© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Reborn Soulless Heartfell© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)
> 
> Chelan is UF!Cosmic Aster Sans  
> Khalid is UF!Anastasius Reminisce Sans

Khalid, also known as Anastasius, was always a monster who cared too much. He was known as a notorious playboy, a cold blooded murderer, the “Duke” or “Prince” of the Underground due to him being the star pupil of the King. The tall skeleton was praised upon his LV, scars, achievements, and...his looks to say. Khalid was literally all bones, so how can he look attractive to other monsters, such a ridiculous statement...that’ll bite him in his non-existent ass. 

He honestly never expected to see a damn portal open and a shorter skeleton to fall out of it. The taller skeleton blinked and his arms lounged at the other skeleton out of instinct, the burning sensation of his magic screaming at him, his LV telling him to kill the poor bastard. The shorter skeleton was dragged into a battle which he sadly had no chance of living...something in Khalid pitied the short skeleton. And so they fought. The short skeleton seemed to not have much control of his magic from observing from the fight and...they didn’t belong to this world figuratively and literally. 

The masked skeleton stared at the now bloodied and worn out shorter skeleton. Khalid had beaten the shit out of them badly and well...he didn’t know why but he mercy the beaten skeleton. Little did he know that killing the shorter skeleton would’ve been a better choice for his health...but the end results would be better than ever right? Cosmic, or nicknamed ‘Chelan’ was the shorter skeleton's name.

Chelan was someone special indeed. The mask skeleton can tell just by looking at the younger skeleton, he...he had to calm down his LV before it lashed out once again.

Distorted images of a young skeleton and...someone with hair that’s red as dawn. _“Anastasius.”_ A loving smile from...from someone special to him… had entered his mind. 

The LV whispered as soon that distorted image appearance once more. They filled his mind, his soul, his instincts from long ago were twitching from his own resistance. Khalid closed his eyes sockets and resisted the LV as they continued to urge him to kill the weaker skeleton before him. The masked skeleton sighed deeply as they healed the shorter one in their arms with an impassive expression. “Why are you healing that dead son of a bitch. Didn’t you say we’re going to kill the fucker?” A feminene voice was heard and questioned the taller skeleton. “Curse, you know why.” He spoke softly as the wounds on the short skeleton healed. 

“You’ve gotten soft...but please be careful. I can’t afford another bastard to take advantage of you…” Curse sighed and hugged him. “Why can’t you dust the bastard?” Her transparent body shifted in front of the skeleton and stared at the smaller one in the masked ones arms. “If I dust him then we’d lose power in the faction even if we framed him…” He bitterly responded. “And it wouldn’t benefit anyone but us…” Curse muttered sadly. Despite Khalid only seeing her due to his necklace and magic, she was only Khalid’s true friend before every tragedy he’s been through. “The faction is dependent on Zafar’s army and us as the strongest to take down everything.” The spirit exhaled. “This skeleton is going to cause you trouble in the long run, are you sure you want to spare him?” Khalid glanced at Curse then back at the skeleton. 

“As long he doesn’t interfere he’s fine. IT won’t do anything unless he triggers it…” The mask skeletons eye lights dulled as he cut short somewhere safe. Placing the skeleton down in a safe and secure area, he checks the shorter one stats once more...and hopes that they don’t die. 

“Where the hell were you!” Zafar growled as fear clearly displayed on Khalid. “I-I was-” The canine grip on his wrist tightened and the masked skeleton whimpered. “Do you need to be reminded who you belong to, hm?” The canine lifted the skeleton’s chin as smoke filled their vision. “N-no! P-please! Zafar _I’ll be a good boy! I will! I will!_ ” He cried as he closed his eye sockets, quivering. “Then get down on your knees and get over with this doll.” Zafar sent the masked skeleton a haughty smile. Khalid shakenedly took off the mask and…

It was strange. 

It was strange indeed for Khalid to have spared the shorter skeleton. Curse was no ordinary ghost monster, spirit, or whatever you call her. She was a being that was a _part of the guardian_ , she couldn’t remember their name… all the spirit could remember was the beautiful eyes and a strange flower. The spirit was trapped in Khalid’s necklace and could only come to existence when the skeleton was needed. She cared for the masked skeleton...even if she was harsh and such to him before. That’s when Curse felt the pulse of magic… ‘What?’ She pondered and looked around her domain, purple crystals that she only saw her own reflection. “I must be going crazy again.” She sighed. But that magic pulse felt...felt odd and it was as if… something terrible was going to happen again. Clenching the gown she wore with a frown as one of her reflections without her knowledge turned around smiling at her. 

“Such a perfect little doll you are~” The canine muttered as the skeleton hugged himself. Zafar left the sobbing skeleton who murmured when he felt the presences of the vile monster away. 

The spirit came out from one command, anger and concern clearly displayed. She saw those dimming eye lights as she looked for the ‘soul control pills’ and tried to calm the weeping one. “Darling, please...please take the pills. Shh…” She tried to comfort the skeleton. “I-I don’t...I don’t-” He swallowed the pills and coughed violently as his soul reacted terribly. “It’ll be okay…”

“Everything is going to be okay… Anastasius.” 

Khalid at first was annoyed at Chelan’s presence as he was an outlier. Someone who could possibly...nevermind that for now. His mind flooded with stress and...those events. Gritting his teeth as the LV whispered once more, the feeling of his magic cracking from the long wait for killing the shorter skeleton. ‘Don’t kill him. Promise.’ Tears fell as other distorted but more violent memories appeared as the LV continued to whisper in his non-existent ears. 

~~“Kill the little bitch~”~~

~~“Dearest Anastasius, if you don’t kill him then they’ll take control~”~~

~~“You’re so weak! KILL THEM!”~~

~~“Kill kill kill…”~~

~~“ **_Kill him_ ** **_doll_ ** **_._ ** ” ~~

The masked skeleton shot up and looked around, shaking as no one was around him, stars… he took a deep breath. Closing his eye sockets as he crushed his own arm, twisting it off as if it were nothing. The pain was nothing compared… compared- **stop**. He’s not here yet. Not here. Zafar wasn’t here right now...not now. Holding a pile of dust off his arm, his uninjured one glowed as his arm started to regrow. Khalid magic wasn’t really stable for healing as it depleted his own health due to his LV, but the healing did its job. “Damnit...that fucking shortie..” He growled as his magic reacted violently. “The hell did that brat do?” 

It was...truly unexpected. 

Khalid didn’t expect to have someone like Chelan to be around him. It was a strange experience as he taught the shorter red skeleton about his world, the world was far more different and vast from his own in various ways. Explaining to him and helping the skeleton wasn’t a part of anything, it was strange once again but...it was heartwarming to him? “ _Just like a doll…_ ” Chelan mumbled quietly, the masked skeleton froze from those words smiling nervously. 

Khalid didn’t know how to explain as one day he had to repair his metal arms and legs, plus heal the scars on him. “What the hell-” Chelan was about to behest so he laughed dryly and responded. “It’s nothing more but a scratch, so no need to worry.” 

~~“ _ **He doesn’t even understand emotions**_.” ~~

~~“Stop lying to yourself.”~~

~~_“He’s just using you.”_ ~~

~~“Just kill him while you still have him off guard.”~~

  
  


The masked skeleton felt himself warming up to the shorter one. They were...spending more time together each time they met, he wanted Curse to meet him, it was a good time as well! 

~~B-but...Curse is missing, where did she go?~~

When Chelan patted his skull, a sense of deja vu hit the skeleton. He enjoyed it and unknowingly purring from the touch, as well his soul singing a tender melody. The skeleton couldn’t help but lean more and sink into the ‘hug’ of the shorter skeleton, it was relaxing but he couldn’t have his guard down right? Khalid was acting like a child...he needed to stop. The gentle pats were different from those...other ones. He just wants this moment of gentleness to last a little longer… just a bit longer. Stars,... he has gotten soft hasn’t he?

Maybe this was a sign that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

  
  


“I keep smelling that disgustingly sweet scent on you.” Zafar growled as his grip tightened around the boney ones wrist. “Who the hell are you seeing? Do you think I’d let you visit a mere whore-” The canine was cut off by the hesitating skeleton. “Zafar, please… let's not discuss that. J-just give me the metal as promised.” Khalid mumbled while looking down. “Tch. Fine but if I find you being a slut then… **_we both know what happens next, doll._ ** ” The canine whispered, fear resurfaced into the eye lights of the skeleton. “Now then, come into my arms my dearest doll~ You don’t need anyone else but _me_.” Khalid unconsciously went to the canines arms with those disturbing hollowed eye-lights that held no meaning of life. “Good boy~” Zafar cooed and bit into the skeleton's clavicle, drawing out crimson marrow dripping. 

  
  


“I don’t! I don’t want it! I-I don’t!” He cried wretchedly. The life of the small soul inside of his own pulsed through him. Khalid wasn’t fucking ready nor did he want it! Chelan however calmed him down...calm down. The masked skeleton fell asleep as his mind had warped into darkness. When Khalid woke back up, the pulse of magic rushed through him as he held the place of his own soul, he grimaced at the thought of what he planned on doing but...a child can never survive in this world. After all, it was the dark reality of “Kill or Be Killed.” The masked skeleton didn’t want to kill the child growing inside of him...it was a tough decision to make but he had to. 

Khalid looked around to see no one around, getting up, he teleported away to somewhere isolated, somewhere beautiful, somewhere that even if this unwanted child was not born yet. “Hey, I know it sounds ridiculous but...young one I hope you’re listening.” The skeleton brought out his own soul and the baby ones. “This world is kill or be killed, I don’t want you to live in such an environment.. And if the circumstances were different.” He trailed off with his own voice cracking. “I would’ve kept you safe and sound, taken care of you more, and be the perfect parent for you.” His own soul dimmed. “Your name… I’ll name you… Ian. You know, I never believed in our worlds Goddess, lord, or any higher being but… you’re name means Gift of the Lord.”

“I’m sorry that even if you lived such a short life. I-I’m sorry you have to die like this but...in a next life then maybe… just maybe I hope you’ll forgive me.” With those words his soul cracked and reacted horribly. He coughed violently in response. “Ian, I love you even if you were born out of something horrific. Even in this short moment… haha..” More tears fell as his soul cracked more. “Can you hear me Ian?” Khalid’s tears never stopped as the pulse of the soul of the child sang. “I love you even if our time was short together.” 

Carefully taking his mask off and pecking the child as he held his soul, the child one as well, the only way he can make the child die in a painless and peaceful way. The skeleton summoned his soul for a reason to produce the magic around the small soul… I mean it would be painless and peaceful for the child but Khalid himself would be in so much pain. His soul magic formed beautiful angelic wings surrounding the smaller soul, biting his own ecto-tongue, he pulled the wings as his eye lights shook in pain. Tearing one of the wings from the soul meant a peaceful death for the child, different wings represented the intent of killing the child. Holding the pained screams he finally tore it off as the soul shattered peacefully, feeling the aching worsen… he had finally screamed in pure anguish. 

Endure the pain is what HE always said whenever Khalid himself was in pain. He held the pain of his soul slowly cracking away. The skeleton never had a normal soul after many incidents ago, his soul was just shattered beyond repair. Chelan was always there for him though and it was more relaxing with the shorter skeleton more. The masked skeleton thought and thought and finally he came up with the idea...the metal he’d asked for, since there was a bit left he could make something for Chelan. A thank you gift. The skeleton sketched out and properties of the weapon, it was based off of Chelan’s old ones, he just...hoped it was good enough. The metal was extremely durable and can last for eternity if kept right. This was at least he can do for the short red skeleton he’d… that he’d grown fond of and **_his first real friend_ ** other than THEM and Curse!

  
  


“So, this is why you want the metal.” Zafar growled as his eyes trailed to Chelan’s weapon. He shook in dread but he tried to stay composed as he proceeded to stay silent. “To give it to a mere bitch, they barely have the same power standards as you! Have you stooped so low!” The canine yelled as the masked skeleton shook his head. “Didn’t I tell you before,” He snarled. “ **_we both know what happens next, doll._ **” 

“No, it’s not like that Zafar! I-” He tried to resolve it peacefully by words, of course it wouldn’t work but one can hope for it. The grey canine grabbed his arm harshly. “Shut the fuck up.” This time the short skeleton pushed the canine a bit away, protecting Khalid. Zafar ignored him, as if Chelan were a mere bug and his grip tightened around the skeleton who whimpered in fear and pain. “I keep telling you that you're mine. Didn’t I say you only need me.” Khalid panicked “Nononono!! P-please...Zafar i-it’s not what it seems-” With that he was slapped by the canine. 

Chains sprang to life and subdued the monster. A surprised noise from the two as the amount of anger that screamed from his soul, the frustration. Khalid broke a sweat as the furious red skeleton was. “I said... **shut the fuck up** . **Who the hell do you think you are?** ” The strangling noise from Zafar was evident but it was enough not to kill him, the canine was just gasping for air. The masked skeleton was about to speak but was cut off by the binded canine who yelled in rage. “You dare take **my perfect doll** ! You son of a harlot, I already claimed him, **he’s mine** , **my doll!** ” Chelan’s once calm expression turned displeasure, a scowl forming. “ **He’s not your doll.** ” The masked skeleton could’ve sworn...he could’ve sworn he’d seen particles of magic around the shorter skeleton. Khalid knew that something happened to the shorter skeleton's soul somehow…

To see the usual composed younger skeleton fight in fury, it was terrifying yet memorizing. He remembered the coordinated attacks when they first encountered. This fight however was brutal enough to make Khalid shudder, to hit the vital areas with such precision...it was almost accurate if it weren’t for the fuming skeleton. Shit! Chelan was going to really kill him- Khalid got up and hugged the skeleton from behind to stop him, however he was lashing out like a wild beast on a rampage. “Stop! M-mercy! As much as I want him dusted as well...I-I can’t afford... ~~Cosmic~~ Chelan, death is too merciful!!” The growls of the red skeleton were truly ones of a beast on berserk. It wouldn’t stop, stars… the pain the pain the pain the PAIN- 

The pain of his recovering soul from basically killing Ian… and due to that, his entire body was sensitive to pain more. The scratches that were forming from the skeleton's fury were more excruciating. **‘Endure it..’**

“Tell him my doll. You’ve gotten softer than I originally thought, when this is all over...I’ll have to punish you.” The grey wolf grinned madly at the two skeletons. Chelan gritted his teeth at the nonsense of the canine as the hug tightened, it basically screamed _please don’t go_ . “Who the fuck cares if he’s grown soft?... doll ...such a fitting name for him **because you don’t give a shit about how he feels .** ” The chains may have tightened but so did the hug.  
  


That was then...Zafar dropped the bomb. It made Khalid’s soul drop. “That’s pretty rich coming from you. _**You don’t even understand emotions**_!”

_No. ~~Cosmic~~ Chelan does understand! H-he’s just...just… he just doesn’t show it that often. _

_And yet!_

~~_Why is my soul hurting so much from those words?_ ~~

“Doll, who was the one who loved you, cherished you, the one who gave you everything? Tell me now!” The canine practically glared at the shakened skeleton but Chelan cut him. “And did he even love you?” Khalid hid his face as he tightened the hug, “C-chelan was the one who was...always there for me.” He confessed as saying, the shorter skeleton was there for him and willingly to protect him from his own fear. “Excuse me?” The short skeleton growled as those particles Khalid saw increased. “Didn’t I tell you to shut up twice?” 

Zafar’s strangling voice had then been overpowered with that one command. 

“ _ **dOLL**_.” 

Khalid released Chelan as the pain increased. “N-no...s-StOp!!” The mask lit up and electrocuted his entire body. “Take the fucking mask off!” 

“I can’t! It’s not-” The mask lit up once more and Chelan made the effort to destroy it but not even a scratch was on it. “ **Turn the damn mask off or be dusted.** ” He turned to the wolf just snarled at him. “In your hopes and dreams!” 

IT HURTS! IT HURTS SO MUCH! STARS IT HURTS!

**HURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURT**

**HURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURT**

**HURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURTHURT-**!!

“Papa!”

  
  


Khalid then felt his own soul crack. “S-stop…” he coughed out blood through his mask. The masked skeleton stared at his own bloodied scared hands then back to see the shocked expressions on the two. His vision then blurred and turned dark before hearing his name... “ANASTASIUS!” 

What a pitiful thought when Khalid remembered that ‘maybe everything was going to be okay…’ 

“...dumbass....” The cherry rasped as they stumbled towards the other skeleton, Khalid was wheezing from the pain that was inflicted onto him. “S-st..ay… with...me…” The taller skeleton hugged Chelan weakly as he started transferring magic to the shorter one. “I will…” The short skeleton spoke softly. “Why the hell do... I have to take care of you…” Chelan mumbled, the masked skeleton protesting that he’ll heal later but the shorter skeleton was stubborn. Khalid snuggles against him, the cherry as well drifting off to sleep and teleports somewhere a bit safer... 

“I...I don’t know what the hell is wrong with me.” Chelan’s emotional state was a sight that Khalid hated to see. He hated seeing Chelan upset. So, he would do whatever it took to keep the shorter skeleton happy even if it meant lying to him about...his current state. The skeleton didn’t care at this point about Chelan’s status, his LV, and etc. He just wanted to help Chelan and well… by the time they spent together, Khalid- no… Anastasius eventually fell for Cosmic Aster.

Sometimes, the taller and older skeleton thought… ‘Why am I cursed?’ when it came to his love. He cherished the people of the Underground despite their cruel nature. His soul cracking more and more as he repressed the LV that he was bound with. 

  
  


“I will die anyways...so what's the point?” Those same magic particles appeared more and more often… Chelan’s lackluster words haunt him and break him furthermore. That impassive expression that held nothing, haha… Khalid you utter fool… why did it lead to this. 

  
  


Ah... his soul was about to shatter soon. But that’s when… Khalid couldn’t take it in anymore when he had finally dawned onto something. He felt like he was played with. He felt like a naive idiot who fell right into a simple damn trap. 

**“I HATE YOU COSMIC ASTER! I HATE YOU!!”** Khalid wailed as his entire office was destroyed once again. He was once again alone as his magic burned his entire body. 

**He should’ve listened to the LV’s voice.**

**He should’ve listened! HE SHOULD’VE CHOOSEN SOMEONE ELSE THAN THIS FUCKING SKELETON! WHY WAS HE SO NAIVE! WHY? WHY! WHY IS IT THAT NO MATTER WHO HE WANTED TO BE! THEY ALWAYS ENDED UP DYING OR USE HIM! HE TRUSTED HIM!** **  
****  
****I trusted Cosmic… and yet… I was just used once again.**

**He’s JUST LIKE ZAFAR.**

**I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!**

  
  


It was on a cold winter day when Khalid realized everything. He was used...again… and yet again he was played like a fool on a puppet string. The once cold blooded murderer, the tactician, had fallen into his father figures arms crying like a baby bones. “I feel like a fool, father…” He cried for so long...stars, his soul ached so much. Khalid vented out his frustrations, his hurt, his sorrow, and his love for Chelan. 

“I loved him dammit! I-I don’t understand! I loved and trusted him with all my soul and being! Was I destined to be used by everyone. Was I just destined to live in a spiral that’ll eventually lead me to breaking myself just because-” Khalid’s sobs were cut off by Asgore’s warm embrace. The King of Monsters was his father figure, the one other person who he trusted. His father lost his voice years ago when his real father fell down. Asgore’s soul sang a tender melody that he was always used to, the one song that calmed him down even before meeting Chelan, that one melody that his first love sang. 

“I loved him.. But in the end... he was just like Zafar.” He hugged the giant goat monster tighter as tears fell rapidly. 

* * *

  
  


Khalid lackluster eye lights were hollow as he walked down the snowy path. His soul shook as it continued to break more and more from this emotional turmoil. “I hate you...I hate you more than the multiverse itself. I hate you the most…” His voice trembled as he looked at the rocky ceiling. “I hate you Cosmic…” his gaze met the shorter ones. 

**Badump…**

**Badump…**

Oh… that’s right. 

**Badump…**

**Badump…**

It was his turn to die. 

**CRACK**

Khalid’s own soul cracked once again and finally...“Nononono! STOP! ANA-” Chelan screamed. 

**SHATTER**

From that one single burst… Khalid never felt so free. 

**How does a moment last forever?** **  
****How can a story never die?**

Chelan's body shook. “A-anastasius…” the shorter skeleton shakenly stepped forward and fell to his knees. 

**How can a story never die?**

**It is love we must hold onto** **  
****Never easy, but we try**

The dust of his starlight was left there. 

His eye lights shook as his soul cracked as well. 

**Sometimes our happiness is captured**

_“T-this is stupid.” Khalid mumbled as he was wearing a lovely dress that complimented him. Chelan just smugly looked at Khalid as he won the bet._

**Somehow, our time and place stand still**

**Love lives on inside our hearts and always will**

_“I hate you…”_ _Anastasius’s last words haunted him._

His soul felt so empty… he wanted to hear that beautiful tender melody once again.

**Minutes turn to hours, days to years then gone**

Cosmic grabbed Anastasius’s tattered jacket as he sobbed into it. “P-please come back… I’m sorry.. I’m so fucking sorry. Please Anastasius come back to me. I’m sorry!” He continued to sob into the jacket as he heard nothing.

~~They both fell down together.~~

**But when all else has been forgotten**

His soul broke then. He gasped in pain but held onto the jacket as he began crying hysterically. “I love you! I LOVE YA! Please! PLEASE!” He was acting like a childish babybones. “Anastasius! I-I love ya… I’m sorry… I’m sorry starlight. Please… don’t hate me…” With those words he fell into a deep slumber which he could never awaken.  
  


**Still our song lives on...**

  
  


“Papa!” Khalid opened his eye sockets and looked around. “What…” The skeleton saw a soul that glowed so similarly to the one- “Papa! It’s nice to meet you again!” Oh stars… he felt like crying again. “Ian..?” His voice cracked as the little soul circled around him. “Yup! That’s me! I...papa… what do you wish for?” Ian, the little soul spoke suddenly. 

Khalid thought and thought and… finally came up with the wish he desperately wanted. His bittersweet smile formed. 

**“I wish… for Cosmic to find someone...someone who's far more precious to him.**

**I want him to love someone for who he is, someone who he can trust and love for all of eternity.”**

Ian hummed as the little soul said. “Why do you want him to save him? What about you?” Khalid… no Anastasius smiled mournfully. “Because I love him even if I hate him for using me. I love him with all my soul and being… He deserves to have some bits of happiness.” The small soul cried out to the skeleton whose body started glitching. “B-but! Why can’t you be selfish for once?! Why save the one who used you.” 

“...The reason?” Anastasius smiled brightly as tears fell for one last time to the little soul. 

* * *

  
  


_Khalid opened his eyes as he woke up next to a sleeping Chelan. The skeleton smiled and pecked his beloved sunset’s forehead. Looking in between the two couples, he almost laughed at the adorable children that slept there as well. His and Chelan’s kids… Azar and Novalise._

He _had finally gotten the happy ending… Chelan finally had his happy ending with someone who he can love and trust._

* * *

“The reason why I saved him is because he’s my one and only precious treasure. I’d do anything to make him happy… even if the one who makes him happy isn’t me or a copy of me.”

_Chelan pecked Khalid’s eyelids…_

“He can hurt me, he can hate me, he can kill me for the fun of it, but I wouldn’t care because… that's just how I am. I love him even if I hated him for using me.”

_“I love ya… I love ya a lot.” Khalid cried and hugged Chelan._

_“Don’t cry…” The shorter skeleton spoke as he wiped the tears away from his starlight._

_“Love ya too... much more than any word could express..”_

“But I will never forget that beautiful smile that he gave to me… it shined like the sun. Even if I’m suffering, I don’t care, because as long Cosmic has his happy ending then… everythings alright for me. His happiness is far more important than mine” 

  
  


~~“Though… I would love to dance with him… one last time…” Anastasius whispered as his body vanished.~~

“Your wish… has been granted papa.”

_Hey Cosmic, do you think I could find what love truly means?_

_Do you think that I can finally be free from the shackles?_ _Hey… Cosmic, even if you’re happy with someone else…. I love you and hope that the moment lasts forever so I can see… your smile one last time._

  
  


**UF!Anastasius.chr has been deleted**

**Replacing character….**

**Loading…**

**New character “KHALID” has been installed…**

_Hey Cosmic, I hope that whoever you love...loves you back._

_Even if you don't remember the real one or hate the real me._

_Hey Khalid... make Cosmic the happiest skeleton in this multiverse._

_He deserves it..._

_Even if I couldn't help him... I hope you help him._

_I still love you... my beloved precious treasure..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't understand the ending then let me explain. 
> 
> UF!Anastasius was replaced by now nicknamed "Khalid" as his character place holder. It may sound confusing but point of view was from the 1st timeline of Evermore. In a sense, this chapter is the prequel to the first one.
> 
> The current timeline Chelan's in is the 2nd where "Khalid" has taken UF!Anastasius's place. 
> 
> I can't spoil much because I hope the final part of "Evermore" explains the ending throughly.


	3. Precious Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes... it is best if some things were left forgotten. 
> 
> This is the last of Evermore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akaitale© GlitchyNyan  
> Akaifell© GlitchyNyan  
> Cosmic Aster Sans© GlitchyNyan
> 
> Reborn Soulless Hearttale© SBY(AH)  
> Reborn Soulless Heartfell© SBY(AH)  
> Anastasius Reminisce Sans© SBY(AH)
> 
> Chelan is UF!Cosmic Aster Sans  
> Khalid is UF!Anastasius Reminisce Sans

When Chelan woke up back into his own world, he felt like something...or someone was missing. It felt like a piece or chuck of his memories were taken away, he frowned slightly at this notion but nevertheless pushed away. He'd find out later anyways, right now, the shorter skeleton had a bone to pick with... the human. _What to do with that little pest._

Time went by. 

His memory was buzzing and it pissed him off that he needed to remember this **new problem**. Chelan didn't have time to deal with this! He had other problems to-

_"As long Cosmic has his happy ending then… everything is alright for me._ _His happiness is far more important than mine."_

The short skeleton paused as the voice echoed through his thick skull. Tch, what a stupid remark... _**who would even grant him happiness**_? Who the hell was saying this shit-! Why was he feeling this weird...weird emotion. It's like the voice was _familiar_... with such sadness. He didn't want to have that voice upset... stars, what the hells wrong with him. Chelan's soul dimmed when that voice echoed through his skull, it was making him upset, it didn't suit the familiar voice. 

Would it be strange that he felt **guilty** in someway when he had dismissed the unknown yet intimate voice? 

* * *

〘 ✋︎ ☺︎🕆︎💧︎❄︎ 🕈︎✌︎☠︎❄︎ ☟︎✋︎💣︎ ❄︎⚐︎ 👌︎☜︎ ☟︎✌︎🏱︎🏱︎✡︎ 〙

* * *

When Khalid woke up in a bed of golden flowers in the Royal Garden, he was confused on how he got there. Turning to his side, he finally realized why he was there in the first place, this was the area where his joy... The taller skeleton guessed that he was probably drunk and cried here, the fact that he could never move pass the death of the joy was much more painful for him than anyone else in the damn Underground. Then again, he wasn't the only one who was drunken into despair when they died... he shouldn't be thinking of this actually. 

_“P-please come back… I’m sorry.. I’m so fucking sorry. Please **Anastasius** come back to me. I’m sorry!” _

It was _that_ voice again. 

Khalid was slightly intrigued by the voice as so much emotions were displayed, he couldn't help but frown at the desperation and sorrow of it. It didn't help that strange blurred memories had the same exact voice and his own, expect his was much more emotional while the other... impassive to put it lightly. The voice was a bit distorted though but it's easy to see the similarities of them. It annoyed the skeleton as those imagines... when he tried to remember, nothing but the amount of anger yet gentle feeling would appear. He felt so damn desperate for the longing touch of that voice, the memories were blurred and distorted but he still remembered at sweet tender pat that had given him such a strange emotion.

Haha... why was he crying? 

**Badump…**

**Badump…**

~~Oh… that’s right.~~

**Badump…**

**Badump…**

~~He needed to fulfill his duty~~

~~He cannot lose cHeLaN aGain-~~

~~**CRACK** ~~

* * *

Chelan fell on a patch of snow and met Khalid's eye-lights.

**History repeats itself.**

Khalid was suddenly in front of the smaller skeleton as his claws was aiming for him ~~but it hesitated this time~~. The smaller skeleton took the advantage to attack back as so, the fight between the two ensue. Their souls were somehow in sync which made the older skeleton confused, angry, yet relieved at this stupid sync! That was suppose to be for bonded claimed mates! How the hell-!? ~~His connection with his joy was cut off already, so how the hell did this short skeleton have the syncing melody!!~~

A burning sensation ran through him as the LV laughed in delight. 

As the two continued to fight, a strange melancholic feeling overcame them as their souls screamed for them to not fight.

This annoyed them greatly. 

"The hell... did you do to my soul!" Khalid whispered yelled as he backed away holding his rib as a sharp pain went through him. The smaller skeleton was about to say the same but with that small distraction, the taller skeleton had axe kick him down making his HP knock down. His vision blurred as he heard the older one speak up again, "Stupid son of a bitch!" He was thrown to a tree and it just- how strange it felt like he'd gone through this before?

Chelan was going to die. 

_He was going to-_

But nothing strike him at that moment.

**Something feels off...**

The younger skeleton's vision slowly faded as he cursed under his breath to stay awake. He felt warmth... he felt safe? _"I'm sorry ~~Chelan~~ Cosmic, this is my fault. So, blame me for everything okay."_ He heard that pitiful voice once more and his soul felt like it was pierced. _"This is my fault, so don't hurt yourself because of this mistake of mine."_ Chelan didn't expect a wave of emotions to hit him, hard. His soul wavering as it cracked from the pressure... the skeleton had to get out--

_"I love ya a lot, sunset~ Especially your smile!" HE grinned like an idiot but CHELAN's soul was struck. "idiot... don't say such embarrassing things that aren't even true." The shorter skeleton looked away but the burning magic resided on his cheeks. "But it is the truth. I love your smile a lot, you're my happiness, therefore I love you regardless... no matter what." HIS bright smile was truly something... ~~stars, he'd fallen for the idiot.~~ No words expressed how CHELAN felt at that moment, ~~even if it hurt,~~ his soul felt at ease whenever he was with his starlight..._

Who would love a dying monster like him? This must be some sick joke from god...

**Then he realized... this wasn't his STARLIGHT.**

**How... when... what?**

_"Ana..."_

Chelan then woke up on a bed, next to him was a vase that his memory saw once before... it was filled with flowers that his soul always bursted from happiness. Holding his skull as different images rapidly integrated into his mind, his soul screaming in pain as it sent him in a fit of agony. His bones felt like they were on fire as the noises... too loud- then a tear fell from his eye socket...

_"I just wanted to help you..." He choked a sob as he cried in front of the one monster who he loved._

_"Was that so much to ask for..?" Khalid continued to cry as his soul cracked._

"I'm sorry..."

**-End-**

**-Timeline DCC: Evermore's Precious Memories-** ****

**Attempt Number: ?¿**

**Branch B**

...

_In this branch of Evermore, it seems that Chelan has somehow recovered his memories from previous timelines. At first, I thought this would be a longer timeline but my exceptions were indeed too much. His memories were uncovered so now he bares the fact of his own faults of the downfall of his beloved starlight, Anastasius or now named "Khalid" from his own demise. Though, it is much more entertaining see the once emotionless skeleton cry in front of the one who saved him multiple times from his own fall, only to become fallen as well._

_It is unknown that the previous two timelines were the same ones linked to this one._

_However, that dead child's soul, Ian... he's going to be a problem if he keeps giving out wishes like that. It'll cluster the stems. I_ _an and Lucian are slowly getting on my nerves, I better rid of them before the timeline collapses soon. Who knows what they could do, after all, who was the one who sent ***** to the Fell-Verse Universe of the Branch of RBSHT? This matter is going to be investigated soon... I cannot afford the higher ups to know of this. It'll end in disaster._

_I don't know why but... I have the feeling that someday, the Fell-verse of the couple will soon find their own happy ending. No fakes or copies... just them together with children of their own._

_Poor Chelan, if only you knew the TRUTH of why Khalid was so desperate to keep you safe._

_**Sometimes... it is best if some things were left forgotten.** _

_It's better off that way, for him and us._

_I'll end this recording here, I cannot go beyond this collapsing timeline that'll end up FAILING like usual._

_This is Arkana Lilitha, Lower Class Creator ending recording of Fell-Verse RBSHT._

_Reporting to Headquarters on *******._

**_-To Be Continue-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am now official emotionally destroyed by this story, what have I created. Now that this book is over, I'll be working on the main story now which is also pretty much another angsty roller coaster that I decided to make. I even might consider making an a spin off or a different version of Evermore with the originals when the main story's first arc is half way made or the a chapter is posted, who knows. 
> 
> The ending of Evermore explained. 
> 
> Some people might be confused on the ending so I'll explain it to my best of abilities. Evermore was a story based off of my waifu and I's roleplay of our Underfell AUs. The story was never intended to have 3 parts but I ended up making those parts due to my original AUs story had a major change to its plot, and my waifu's new ideas implemented for her own AU as well.  
> In the previous chapter, UF!Anastasius had made a wish, the wish was for Chelan's happiness/Chelan's happy ending. That was the first timeline and said timeline had collapsed. I cannot say much of it but UF!Anastasius place holder as a character was taken and rewritten into someone "new." When I mean collapsed, I don't mean it was deleted, it was simply replaced by a "better" version of it. This makes a separate timeline that is correlating to making another series of copies to create "better" stories within the AU which is why there are different branches of endings. 
> 
> The originals are somewhere hidden in the countless copies that the world made, it's unknown if someone outside of the AU stumbles upon the same person. 
> 
> Is UF!Anastasius and Khalid the same character?
> 
> Yes and no. They're the same character but they are vastly different from one another.
> 
> UF!Anastasius is someone who wore his soul/heart on his sleeves despite the abuse he went through, he's what you'd expect, a naive person placed in the wrong place. He's emotional and has a habit on acting out of those emotions when he least expects it to burst out. He maybe a weapon that was created from the roots of hatred but people can change because once someone has changed you, wouldn't you want to believe that others can as well? It's a simple yet naive mindset but it helped him in so many ways, he'd changed the Underground in a way that impacted in... somewhat positively if you can say that. 
> 
> UF!Anastasius was someone who didn't like to use violence but his LV was one of his major set backs, so every time he used it, it hurts him. He was said to be notorious playboy and cold blooded murderer but in fact he was the opposite of it. UF!Anastasius was easily flustered but he wasn't naive to those who use that against him, he was supposedly kind for many reasons, even if he was naive at the fact that others can change. 
> 
> Khalid on the other hand does have traits that the original had but there are certain events that made him far more different. These certain events are those that had shaped who UF!Anastasius truly was and those certain events were somehow taken away. In fact that only a few stayed, it didn't impact Khalid as a whole.
> 
> I can't explain it all but in the future, it'll be explain further more. I'd like to keep it more of a secret for now~


End file.
